kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kamen Rider Drive
Please move Lupin to Movie / Special exclusive Riders since he will appear in DVD special, not in the series: http://kamenriderdrive.tumblr.com/post/127698068635/countdown-to-the-shocking-last-battle-after Shamanisheee (talk) 08:50, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Reorganisation of Drive Riders I really don't think it's a good idea. Not only Drive had AU Riders in movies and special. Look at Blade, look at Wizard. All Rider series pages had the same pattern: TV Show Riders and Movie or Special Riders. I don't think we need to break this tradition. On the other hand... Drive x Ninninger special took place in the TV universe due to Roidmude List. We had Kamen Rider 3 in there. So?.. Or Dark Drive situation. Eiji Tomari was Kamen Rider DRIVE type Next in the future, not Kamen Rider Dark Drive. Dark Drive is the name given to Paradox's version of Drive when he corrupted this system. It's just wrong to call it Drive... it's like, I don't know, like to call Protodrive or Gold Drive like just a version of Kamen Rider Drive. It's a different Rider with different system than present Drive due to NEXT and autopilot function. If it's possible, please, revert this to simple TV Show / Movie pattern. I think this change needs to be discussed with another users because it affects not only the logic of Characters block on series pages, but the logic of the show itself. Shamanisheee (talk) 16:57, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :I disagree. I think it is working perfectly as it is. Protodrive and Gold Drive are not Drive and thus should not be labelled as such. Protodrive is also Chaser, so the two are there together because both are heroic Kamen Riders seen in the series (Protodrive via flashbacks) and are the same person. We see Gold Drive in the series as well. :But neither is Dark Drive. It's different Rider and it was Paradox, why should we label Shinnosuke and Eiji as Dark Drive? :It was perfect when it was just TV Show / Movie Riders. All this AU / not-AU can just confuse a viewer. Shamanisheee (talk) 17:32, August 27, 2015 (UTC) ::That's why Dark Drive isn't listed under TV - he appeared in a film. Shinnosuke and Eiji are Kamen Rider Drive. Paradox is Kamen Rider DARK Drive. Not the same rider. It is fine the way that it is, and there's no reason to change it. The only series that should be using AU labels is Kamen Rider Decade, where it is made clear that there are multiple versions of the same rider (Kiva talking to Decade and then Decade meeting another, different Kiva later for instance). ::Tell this not to me but to Ryousha. I was talking about changes he did and your reverted a 2 minutes ago.Thanks for understanding the situation! And please move Lupin to Movie / Special Riders. He will not appear in TV Series. He will return in his own type Lupin DVD special. Shamanisheee (talk) 17:37, August 27, 2015 (UTC) ::There's the screencap off the Surprise Future website that shows Eiji's Drive form which is simply just a silhouetted Type Next. The cap calls it as Drive rather then Dark drive. Dark Drive is just a label for his form called Type Next, but if Eiji also uses this form in the future, then they should be categorized under the same label with Paradox and not with the Red/Black label under "TV Show" because he also doesn't appear in the TV show and we separated Protodrive and Drive, both who use the same Drive Driver. Dark Drive/Drive Type Next also uses the same belt, Eiji is therefore labelled together with Paradox for Dark Drive which now has parantheses because he probably wasn't called Dark Drive. There's Drive, Protodrive, and (Dark) Drive all use the same belt, just different base Shift Cars. Eiji and Paradox used Shift Next. Ryousha (talk) 18:04, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Kamen Rider Ghost (Rider) Kamen Rider Ghost (Rider) is still linked to on the page instead of Takeru Tenkuji. -ᵜL̷̲̅ᴇ̷̲̅s̷̲̅S̷̲̅ᴛ̷̲̅ᴜ̷̲̅ᴅ̷̲̅ɪ̷̲̅ᴏ̷̲̅s̷̲̅ᵜ (talk) 15:06, September 6, 2015 (UTC)